


Dreaming Kisses

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-28
Updated: 2005-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander goes to LA and joins up with W&H after Sunnydale.  After awhile he starts to dream of certain kisses.  Written for the Batpack Valentine's Day Challenge of 'First Kisses'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

***

Xander wanted Wesley's kiss so bad he ached for it. He'd been dreaming of those lips, the feel of them against his, and had woken up hot and hard and sometimes wet every morning for the past month.

A part of him still felt a little ashamed, a little embarrassed, not only for falling for another person so unattainable, but this time, for falling for a man. He remembered all those times that his father had called him a fairy or a little faggot. Remembered the instant denial, the shame it had evoked. He'd only been a little boy, but he'd known, even then, that you weren't supposed to be either of those things.

He stared across the boardroom, watching Wesley as he gave a presentation on Stentyru demons. The Stentyru were supposed to be their next clients, arriving in LA in about twelve hours. Xander was assigned to their case because they were suing another demon tribe because of faulty wiring, which had caused their community apartment buildings to burn to the ground.

But instead of concentrating on the case at hand, or the coming negotiations, Xander couldn't help staring at Wesley. His hands, the way his dress shirt hugged his biceps, the small amount of stubble that stained his cheeks, and especially his lips. Xander could spend hours staring at those lips. Staring and dreaming and _wanting_.

He shifted in his seat trying to hide his erection beneath the long conference table. Wesley glanced up and smiled, and Xander's erection throbbed. He smiled back hoping his face wasn't flushed with the arousal coursing through his system.

God, he wanted that kiss.

***

Xander had always been a kissing kind of guy. You know, the kind of guy that could kiss all night. That was happy to lock lips and forego the rest, at least until a later date. He just _enjoyed_ kissing; everything about it. From the getting to know you, taste you, feel you for the first time kisses, to the coming in my shorts because kissing you is so incredibly hot kisses. Xander loved it all.

Kissing was intimate and sweet. It was arousing and passionate. It could be playful or demanding. It could be just about anything you wanted. And Xander wanted it all. With Wesley.

Xander sighed and picked up his pencil trying to concentrate on the file Wesley had left him. But instead he kept turning to face his office window and stare out onto the busy street daydreaming of Wesley and exactly how the man's lips would feel against his. The file held a trace amount of Wesley's aftershave, a faint spice that made Xander's spine tingle. He reached down to adjust his hard-on, groaning as he palmed his erection through his pants.

Jesus, he wanted just a taste, a small sample of Wesley's lips.

***

He wasn't sure when he'd first started noticing Wesley, or when he'd first noticed that he'd noticed. It probably wasn't long after he'd started at Wolfram & Hart, after Sunnydale, and, well, everything. Xander reached up to readjust the strap of his eye patch.

Wesley was the one who'd come in and talked to him about a replacement, a glass eye, or even a prosthetic. He'd told him briefly about the possibilities of replacing his eyes with an actual eye, but Xander had declined almost instantly. The thought of putting someone else's eye in his head? Ewwww.

But they'd talked for hours, something Xander hadn't done since the accident. No one had actually ever just come out and started talking about it. Everyone else had avoided the subject, and consequently him, since the day he'd returned home from the hospital. That's probably the day that Xander fell in love with him.

He'd started dreaming of him a few weeks after that. His soft, sexy accent, the way he smiled with his whole face, not just his mouth. Xander dreamt of taking long walks with him, vegging on the couch with him, and other extremely girly, extremely romantic things. And each dream ended with a long, hot, intimate, explosive kiss.

Xander wondered at first why he only dreamed of kissing Wesley, why, even though he desperately wanted to, he never dreamed of making love to him. But Xander figured even the part of his brain that made up all the fantasies knew that they were just that. That he could never have the things he wanted, the man he wanted, so he tortured himself with kisses and never went beyond that. Because he knew that if he ever did, if he fell into that shameless wanting, he'd never get back out. Even just a dream would be too much.

***

Xander looked up from his daydreaming to find Wesley standing in his doorway.

"Come on, then, Xander, let's call it night, shall we?" Wesley grinned, and Xander suppressed another shudder of arousal.

"Sure, Wes, just a sec." Xander pretended to fiddle with the files on his desk, straightening random papers here and there. He hoped his erection wasn't too noticeable when he finally stood.

"Have you eaten?"

Xander shook his head and Wesley suggested they go for a bite at the café around the corner. "Yeah, sounds good." Xander wasn't about to turn down more time with Wesley.

The café served mostly burgers and fries, especially that late at night, but Wesley was always able to charm the waitress into making him a fresh turkey sandwich or something equally less greasy. "It's the accent," he would wink and smile when Xander asked, so Xander stopped asking since that only led to naughty thoughts.

The meal was quick and they talked about everything from work to the latest movies they'd seen before the check appeared. Xander found himself shuffling his feet, walking just a bit slower than usual, as they made their way back to the Wolfram & Hart parking garage. They had parking spaces right next to each other, something Xander had had plenty of time to thank whatever parking gods there were for because that meant Wesley usually stopped in his office and walked down with him.

Tonight when they got to their cars, Xander heaved an internal sigh. "Well, thanks, Wes. You know, if it weren't for you I'd probably work all night without even realizing it." Xander tried for an amiable grin.

"I know," Wesley stepped around to Xander's side, crowding him just a bit and flustering Xander with his nearness. "You definitely need looking after, Xan."

"Yeah, I . . . I do?"

"Yes."

And then the impossible happened.

Wesley kissed him.

And Xander practically swooned. His whole body tensing with the first brush of lips on lips. At first, Xander's mouth had slackened in surprise, but within moments he was kissing Wesley back his lips soft, seeking. Xander groaned at the feel of Wesley against him, the play of warm lips against his. Wesley was murmuring, quiet, needy sounds that sent erotic bolts of lightning to Xander's groin.

Xander felt Wesley's hands wander down to his hips pulling them closer and fitting their bodies together. His hard cock was pressed roughly against Wesley's thigh. And he could feel Wesley's own erection throbbing insistently against his hip. 

"Oh, god." Xander moaned, pulling away and pressing his forehead against Wesley's. "Is this another dream? Please don't let this be another dream."

"Have you been dreaming kisses, love?"

"Y-yes."

"My kisses?"

" _Yes._ "

"Good."

And then Wesley's lips were touching his again, and Xander stopped thinking, stopped dreaming, stopped doing anything but feeling.

THE END.


End file.
